Que le reconfort est bon
by Lily-Lemon
Summary: Harry, le survivant a peur du noir! que ce passe t'il quand une succession d'incident fait que le chateau se retrouve sans lumiere! que notre heros rencontre un magnifique blond dans les couloirs?


_Pour cette fic il n'y a pas eut de correctrice Word a tout fait alors navré si la syntaxe et mauvaise et qu'il reste de nombreuse fautes._

_C'est un rating T (pasque la scène de sexe c'est a vous de l'imaginer)_

_Il y a une relation explicite entre HOMME alors les homophobes dégagé de la je ne veut pas de vos commentaires débiles ! L'AMOUR N'A PAS DE SEXE !_

_C'est mon premier slash mais pas de lemon snif même si j'aime les lires je suis déjà une merde en écriture alors de la a écrire un slash ! Bref je peut aussi dire que même si cette fic est courte je les réécrite plusieurs fois pour la rallonger ! Et maintenant je ne trouve plus trop d'idée ! J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite de HP et la mystérieuse black ! J'ai que la moitié du 5eme chap. ! L'arnaque ! Je crois que c'est pasque j'ai pas assez de review ça doit être ça voui !_

Que le réconfort est bon

Ce que personne ne savait sur notre célébrité national alias Harry Potter ,c'est que celui-ci avait une sainte horreur du noir, il pouvait rester éveillé la nuit du moment qu'il y avait un mince halo de lumière. Mais le noir complet le terrifiait _( comme moi brrr !)_Ses compagnons de chambré n'avaient jamais remarqué ce genre de chose car il y avait toujours la lune éclairant la chambre et pour ceux qui ne supportaient pas cette fine lumière ils fermaient les rideaux de leurs baldaquins. Mais un jours, après une explosion dû a une potion dans les cachots_(devinez qui est l'auteur de cette explosion !)_, il y eut une impulsion qui détraqua complètement Poudlard toutes les fenêtres étaient hermétiquement close à la lumière. Pas effrayé pour un sous les élèves_(surtout Harry)_ se dirent qu'il y avait toujours les bougies magiques qui ne s'éteignaient jamais. Quelles ne furent pas leurs surprises quand ils ne purent les allumer. La seule lumière existante était celle de leur baguette. Malheureusement pour Harry il ne pouvait la garder allumer toute la nuit sans que ses camarades ne le remarque. Il décida donc de se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. le début du chemin se passa normalement_( aussi normalement que si vous aviez que votre baguette pour vous éclairez et que vous étiez dans une école de sorcier)_Puis d'un seul coup la lumière s'éteignit_( de ça baguette hein pasque l'autre a plus)._Harry trop occupé a regarder ou il allait et a écouter le moindre petit bruit, il ne s'aperçu pas de la venu inattendu d'une personne arrivant sur sa droite .

Des que le noir fut, Harry commença à paniquer.

Le spectateur inconnu se délecta de cette vision et une idée germat dans son esprit pervers.

Harry quant a lui était recroqueviller sur lui-même en se balançant telle un autiste en pleins crise,ressassant ses souvenirs qu'il avait de ces moments passer dans le placard sous l'escalier_( entre temps il a bien sur essayé d'allumer sa baguette pas aussi con le 'ryry)_

Le spectateur inconnu fut ému de ce spectacle. Il s'avança dans l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras et de le guider vers un endroit ou ils seraient tranquille et éclairé. Il fit donc se qu'il avait décidé_(mouhahaha)_ il prit Harry et le guida vers la salle la plus proche et se fut la salle sur demande. Harry eut toutefois un mouvement de recule et passa un petit moment a se débattre ,seulement quelqus instant après il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien ,en sécurité dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. En arrivant devant la salle sur demande l'inconnu passant trois fois devant en imaginant un salon accueillant avec un bon feu de cheminé et un petit ravitaillement pour remettre d'aplomb le corps chaud tremblotant dans ses bras. Des que ce fut fait il ouvrit la porte c'est a se moment la que Harry daigna dénicher son visage du coup de l'inconnu et avec le fin halo de lumière que projetait les flammes de la cheminée , il se rendit compte que sont inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Grand, avec un parfum entêtant et des cheveux fin presque blanc. Des qu'il le reconnu il eut un sursaut de terreur et voulu s'éloigner un peut de lui.

Mais l'inconnu qui n'était plus un inconnu_( sans blague ?)_ le prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Chut calme toi je ne te veut aucun mal chut »

« Mais oui c'est ça tu est un mangemort ……commença Harry en ce débattant »

« Tu veut voir peut être ? Je ne m'abaisserais jamais a ça je suis mon propre maître »dit il en montrant l'un de ses avant bras, la ou devait être la marque.

« Oh.. Je.. » Essayé de dire Harry penaut.

« Tu vois » draco commença a sans aller il en avait marre qu'on le juge comme ça parce que son père était un mangemort et un salaut de premiere !

« Non ….reste » dit Harry en le tirant par la manche, il le tira si fort qu'il tombait dans ses bras. Il se dépêchât de si blottir et de nicher sont nez dans le coup du blond.

Le blond surprit ne fit aucun mouvement mais se reprit bien vite et serra fortement le petit brun dans ses bras.

Il reconfortat comme il pouvais le petit brun .Puis doucement une conversation s'installer entre eux ! Commençant doucement a ce connaître… ils ne s'aperceverent pas du tout que le matin était déjà la.

Tout penaut ils se séparèrent et décidèrent de ce retrouver ce soir aussi dans la salle ou était née leur soudaine complicité.

Ils se retrouvent assez souvent dans cette salle durant les semaines suivantes instaurant un climat de complicité de confiance et de tendresse. Ils y avaient de nombreux geste tendre, égaré qui leur donnait à tout les deux de nombreux frissons. Leur sentiment ne faisait que se renforcé. Un soir ils partagèrent leur premier baiser ensemble, empli de tendresses et d'un autre sentiment auquel il ne pouvait donner de nom pour le moment. Ce geste apparurent entre eux plus souvent allant du simple effleurement de lèvre au baiser passionner, sulfureux.

Un soir comme un autre où ils se retrouvèrent, les gestes égaré et tendre ne devinrent pas si égarés que ça, sensuelle et très chaud _(MIAM je veux participer ! en faite je participe dans une fic appeler Le kangourou fait BONG BONG je vous la conseille mouarf)._

Tout commença avec un baiser, une caresse délicate, une envie inavoué, maintenant en s'échangeant ces caresses des anges plus rien n'importait pour eux que l'autre et ces soupires, ces gémissement plaintif…. D'envie….Ils finirent sur le lit bien malgré eux non sans embûche…. Leur vêtement éparpiller au sol montrait leur hâte de se goûter mutuellement….. Tout au long de cette chaude nuit le thermostat ne fit que grimper, leur battement de cœur s'accéléré… leur amour pour l'autre augmenter… et leur fièvre se consumer……….

_(La fin je pense que votre imagination n'a pas besoin d'exemple pour savoir ce qui s'y passa ! bon jais quand même essayer quelque chose alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est pas super !)_

Le lendemain matin notre beau blond national ce réveilla le premier ! Heureux de cette chaleur qui ressentait dans sont cœur et sur sont corps… heureux rien qu'en regardant la bouille endormi de notre petit brun préféré…. Il le regardait dormir un moment étant samedi ils avèrent tout le week end a eux et tempis si on se posait des questions sur leur subite absence. Il se décidât a ce lever pour préparer une surprise a sont petit brun. Une fois lever et habiller sans faire de bruit il déposa un léger baiser sur la lèvre de son amour. Et parti chercher un succulent petit déjeuner pour lui et l'ange reposant dans ses draps.

Le brun fini par ce réveiller… seule dans ce lit si grand il cru un moment que le blond son blond son amour laver laisser et que cette nuit fut pour lui comme tant d'autre.

Une porte s'ouvrant le fit émerger de ses pensées et il se réjoui quand il vit qui était rentrée et avec quoi.

« Alors mon amour bien dormi….. ?... tu as faim ? » Demanda le blond en lui offrant sont plus beau sourire.

Le brun hochât de la tête et commença sont petit déjeuner en dévorent autre chose que ses tartines des yeux. Il vit que sur le plateau a coter du lys blanc (sa fleur préféré et la mienne en passant lol) il y avait un morceau de parchemin. Il le pris et le lu :

« Je suis perdu, vois-tu,  
je suis noyé, vois-tu  
inondé d'amour je suis;  
je ne sais plus si je vis,  
si je mange,  
si je respire,  
si je parle;  
je sais juste que je t'aime. »

Le Petit brun ravie de cette attention et émue de ce présent se jeta littéralement sur son blond et lui roula le patin du siècle.

Le petit brun tout comme le grand blond pria pour que ce bonheur et ce sont petit moment continue à jamais……….

A vous d'imaginer ce qui a pus ce passer…se qui pourras se passer …….se qui se passa.

Pour résumer tout pour résumer leur amour naissant, leur vie prochaine ensemble….

_  
Nos chemins se sont croisés  
Nos yeux se sont accrochés_

Ton sourire est devenu mon soleil  
Ta tendresse une grande merveille.

Je t'offre dans mes mains  
Tout l'amour que je possède, dans notre jardin

_Tu seras mien et je serais tien._

_Aussi loin que le destin _

_Nous le permettras._

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute les commentaire que j'ai pu maitre et qui peut géner certain lecteur . bref voili voilou bonne lecture._

_heyhey ! Si certain veulent reprendre l'idée ou plutôt faire un lemon pour moi ça serais sympa ! Je suis pas apte a m'atteler a sa ! hihi !_

_(poeme d'Alfred de Musset mais un peut modifier par mes soins.)_

_Ma folle en choco BONG BONG !_

_Et n'oubliez est pas je suis une auteur déprimer j'ai besoin de savoir qu'on a lu ma fic snif ! alors snif laisser une tiote review snif ! je vous en remercie snif ! ( berci pour le bouchoir brourrrr)_


End file.
